Heterochromia
by AborVitae
Summary: I’m just- just not ready yet. But for you, someday, I will be.” Love conquers all, or so they say. Yuuichi Morino and Luke Suzuki try to prove that it does. Fluff, angst, mentions of rape. SilabusxOC


So, here I am again, back from the dead. I have this terrible habit of writing a bunch and then disappearing for a long time. I'm at college now, which means I'm going through a bunch of different things, which means more therapeutic writing, which of course means more stories for you! Ah, as long as there is unrequited love for me, there will be more chapters for you! Wait, I don't know if that means I want returned love or not…. ah, well, who's to say? Anyways, this will be my only intro, the rest of my comments and ramblings will be at the end of chapters from now on, so they are more easily ignored for you who don't care. This is actually a re-upload from an earlier account, something I've wanted to do for a while now. Anyways, as a disclaimer, I do not own anything related to the .hack universe, including, but not limited to, characters, worlds, or, scenarios. I pray that you sit back, relax, and enjoy….. Heterochromia.

* * *

_**I**_

Silabus stood near the Chaos Gate in Breg Epona, looking around before yawning and stretching lazily. He was waiting for his friend who had shortmailed him, asking to go adventuring. Silabus smiled to himself thinking of the boy who was never on time. He had gotten used to it, that was just the way he was.

"Silabus!" he heard coming from the direction of the elevator. Silabus looked up to see a young man walking toward him smiling broadly. He had medium length sky blue hair that seemed to always fall in front of his deep chocolate brown eyes. The boy was wearing a sleeveless blue hoodie that matched his hair, along with a pair of loose black pants.

"Chaos!" Silabus shouted, walking towards the Twin Blade, "Where have you been?"

Chaos grinned sheepishly, "Sorry, I had some things to take care of." He looked up to gauge his friends his reaction, "Actually, that's kinda what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Talk about what?"

"Well…." Chaos started before looking around, "I'll tell you once we get to an area WHERE PEOPLE AREN'T RUDELY STARING!" He directed this outburst to the now stunned group of players who had been eavesdropping.

"Uh, all right then," Silabus looked Chaos in the eyes, "where to?"

"It doesn't really matter to me, if you don't mind, I'm probably just gonna hit random, OK?"

"Sure! That's fine, Cha…" Silabus didn't get a chance to finish as he had already started to warp.

∑ Setting Daybreak's White Wolf

Silabus sat down in the field, soaking up the artificial sun. This was his favorite type of area, he always felt so happy and at peace here. "So what did you want to tell me, Chaos?" Silabus inquired, looking over at the blue haired boy.

Chaos had sat down as well, and was now idly flipping his twin blades. "You know how I live in America, but I've always wanted to go to college in Japan?"

"Yeah…"

"Well….I'm in! I passed my entrance exam for the University of Tokyo, and they even offered a scholarship!" Chaos was practically beaming at this point.

"Chaos, that's great! I can't believe it, that's the same school I go to! I'm so happy for you!" Silabus reached over and gave his friend a hug. Immediately, both started to blush, online, and in the real world. "Have you told Haseo or Atoli yet? They both live only about an hour away."

"Nope, I wanted you to be the first to know!"

"Chaos, I'm flattered! But, why?" Silabus cocked his head at Chaos inquiringly.

"Well, you're sorta the only friend I have in Tokyo, and you're like my best friend, and I was kinda hoping that maybe you could pick me up at the airport and help me find an apartment." Chaos looked up expectantly, flashing his famous puppy dog eyes.

"Of course!" Silabus grinned. "I'd be honored to!"

"Thank you so much! I knew I could count on you, Silabus!" Chaos said, not noticing the twinge of red that had stained his friends cheeks. "I'm so glad you speak such good English, I mean, I'm learning Japanese, but it's so hard! I'm so lucky to know you!"

"Well, I should hope that I speak good English, after taking four years of it in high school, and now majoring in it!" At this, the friends laughed before sighing contentedly and leaning back.

"Yeah….so I guess I should go then, I've got a lot of packing to do!" Chaos stood up and looked at the green clad Blade Brandier.

"Wait!" Silabus yelled, "How will I know who you are?"

Chaos laughed, "Oh, that's easy! I'll be the happy, hyper blonde that's about your age, probably the only blonde on the flight!"

Silabus stared, "You're blonde in the real world! I just went with my natural color." The brunette touched his long, thin ponytail. "Why did you pick blue hair, I mean it goes with the brown eyes, but it's kinda an unorthodox color, don't you think?"

"You'll see tomorrow," Chaos said mysteriously with a twinkle in his eyes. "Well, I really gotta go now, but I'll see you tomorrow then!"

"You bet!"

"Ok, Bye!" Chaos waved before being surrounded by blue light and disappearing.

Silabus sighed and laid back on the grass, putting his hands behind his head. _I finally get to meet him in real life! I can't wait! This will be the perfect chance to reveal my feelings toward him. I've only known him for six months, but I feel like we've been best friends forever, and now we actually get to meet in real life! I just hope he likes me too. _Silabus closed his eyes, lost in thought about Chaos, the friend that he desperately wanted to be more than that with.

* * *

This chapter is actually nearly untouched from the original. I was actually surprised at the quality of the writing, considering it came from a couple of years ago. As I mentioned earlier, I have tended to go through a roller coaster style of writing, composing when I am trying to externalize something. I know that probably none of you care, but like I said, I'm trying to deal with some unrequited love issues. I know it's silly, but you really can't help who you fall in love with, or at least, that's what I'd like to believe. It looks like this problem won't be going away anytime soon, so you can look forward to more writing. Hopefully, even after all of this works itself out, I'll have become motivated enough to continue writing, even without a need for externalization. Anyways, for all three of you that stuck around for reading this, sorry for unloading, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, and you can look forward to more soon! :)


End file.
